pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 31
Vast Poni Canyon Right from the entrance, you'll battle a . |} Head right a little bit and you'll battle a . |} Below her are some rocks you can smash with . Go around and you'll see a small cavern, wherein you can find an . Go back around to where the Backpacker was and head up. Smash some more rocks to find a . Keep going left to battle an . |} Go left, smash some rocks, and you'll be outside. Go down into the grass and collect the . Go all the way up and left to enter the next cavern. Behind a small rock near the entrance is a . Use to traverse the rocky terrain and then battle the . |} Go left and outside the cave again. Go to the right and through the small hole in the wall. Go across the rocks with and go up to find a female . Above her is an . Go down, using Mudsdale, and you'll battle another . |} Head outside. Here you'll find . Go back into the cave and back across the rocks, to where you came out of the small hole. This time, go left and across the bridge. Before you can, you'll get a cutscene with Lillie. She attempts to cross the bridge, but some are in the way. She's initially afraid, but overcomes her fears and goes across. Afterwards, she'll heal your Pokémon. Go into the cave. Get past the burrowing Pokémon to collect the near the wall. You have to use Machamp Shove for this next part. Push the first rock down until it goes in the hole. On your left is a . Go south and push the next rock east. Push the remaining rock north into the hole. Go outside the cave and go left. Pick up the , and go through the grass to collect another . Go back into the cave. Go across the last rock you pushed north and you'll have access to a ladder. Climb it and you'll have to battle a . |} Head outside again and you can battle a . |} Across the bridge from her is Mina, a Trial Captain who doesn't really give you a trial. She prefers to wander the region in search of fresh inspiration for her art. You can tell she's friendly right away, for she gives you the Z-Crystal, the , without a fight. Continue across the bridge to battle the Punk Girl's male counterpart, a . |} Go right and across the bridge and down the branches. At the bottom of those, go clockwise to battle a . |} Go left from him to get a . Now go back around to the branches and left. You'll have to battle an and two s to enter the next part of the cave. |} After defeating them, go to the left of the Ace Trainer to find a hidden crawlspace where you can enter and into another part of the cave. Here you can on to smash the rocks. Go to the north to battle a . |} Ride Sharpedo west to a small islet to find a . Go south to the next islet to find . Go back to the three trainers you battled and into the cave. Lillie will heal your Pokémon before you venture further. The next area is actually a trial, so be prepared. Kommo-o's Trial For your trial, you will first battle a . In the crevice on the right is . Continue forward to be attacked by a . Attempt to take the Z-Crystal from the pedestal, and you'll be attacked by the Totem Pokémon, ! has a and a to help him out. If you have a , , , or Pokémon, this shouldn't be too hard. If you get to Scizor, use attacks. For defeating Kommo-o, you will get the , the Z-Crystal. Keep heading through the cave and you'll soon be at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone . Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough